The Messenger
by angryandangsty
Summary: The Organization has a member no one knew about. Now she's gone rogue to help the King and save the worlds from destruction. There's just one problem, they need the keybearer, whom our new Nobody hates with a passion for taking away her lover: Roxas.
1. Mission Complete

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. However, if any of you take Rechel/Xerchel, I will hunt you down.

IMPORTANT!! So, Rechel's name is supposed to be spelled like that. Also, Xerchel is pronounced sair-kell.

* * *

Chapter 1: Mission Complete

(Riku's POV)

I usually don't pay attention in class, especially when they're being loud and annoying. But when everyone suddenly went silent, I was curious. I looked up to see a new girl walk in. She looked normal enough: black hair and the hint of a tan, until she turned around. Her hazel brown eyes bored into my blue ones with such alertness that I felt like she was looking right through me, and try as I might, I couldn't look away.

"Riku," Kairi hissed at me. "Riku!" The new girl averted her gaze and I barely heard the teacher introduce her as Rechel Ishida. I wanted to know who this girl was and why she'd been able to capture me like that. Somewhere in the back of my mind something was telling me to leave her alone, that she was bad news, but I couldn't listen to that voice. I was dazed and finally snapped out of it when Sora shook me roughly.

"Riku," he whispered. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"It's nothing," I answered brusquely. "Just a headache."

Kairi was talking to me, but I ignored her. Rechel was walking towards me and asked, "Is anyone sitting here?" pointing to the seat behind me. Her eyes were the same as ever, but this time she didn't hold my gaze. I shook my head and she sat down between Kari and I.

"I'm Riku," I introduced. "And that's Sora and Kairi."

"Rechel," she returned with a grin.

"So, where're you from?" I asked.

"Far away," she answered vaguely. "I got dumped here."

"Aw, how sad," I said playfully.

"Riku, what're you doing?" Sora hissed, not caring that Rechel could hear him.

"I think he's flirting with me," Rechel answered, still grinning at me playfully. "So, Riku, are you? Or should find another boy to captivate?"

I laughed; I couldn't help it, she was … different and I couldn't _not_ pay attention to her. "That depends," I answered as an idea struck me.

"On what?"

"On if you'll be my date to Hayner's party tonight."

"Hmm, I dunno, who's gonna be there?"

"Everyone."

She laughed again. "We-ell, I guess, but I have nothing to wear." She pouted and I could feel the entire class staring.

"If you have a bikini and shorts, you'll fit right in," I told her. She wasn't going to come up with a stupid excuse like that and miss the biggest party of the year. "It's a beach party." I knew over half the class was listening to us by now. I'd never shown any interest in any of the girls in our class before, and now I'd asked the new girl to _the_ party. There would be rumors by the end of the day, but I didn't care. For once, I was going to enjoy the attention.

"Then I'll see you at eight," Rechel said.

(Rechel's POV)

Perfect: things were gong perfectly. Tonight I'd have the chance to meet everyone and find out who the keybearer was. I just had to be the charming new girl for a few more hours and I'd be heading home, my mission successful. I would get the keybearer and his companions back to my world whether they liked it or not. Riku was funny and hot, but I couldn't let myself be distracted by a simple boy. As much as my head was telling me to go after him, I had to do this.

Riku and I met on the beach at eight. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and black swim trunks. I was in my black bikini and denim shorts. "Nice to see you showed up," he said with a smile.

I smiled back and asked, "Were you doubting me?"

"A little," he answered. "He gestured towards his canoe and we headed towards the island. "So, having fun yet?"

"I dunno," I answered. "It's only my first day."

"Pretty exciting first day," he commented.

"Not really," I said, playing with him. "There's nothing special in getting invited to a party."

"Even if I'm the most popular guy in school?" he asked me.

I could sense the disappointment behind his words and almost laughed. "Especially if you're the most popular guy in school."

"Well, maybe we need to do something a little more special than a party," he told me.

Damn, not what I was going for. I needed to go to the party. "No," I said coyly. "A party's a fine first date." Crap, the d word, now I was in trouble.

"A date?" he asked, back to his cocky self. "Who said this was a date? This is a party and you just happen to be accompanying me."

"So, if this isn't a date, does that mean I can hook up with someone else?" I asked jokingly. I was surprised by his response.

"Yeah right," he said with the hint of a growl. "You're mine tonight."

I felt a shiver run down my spine and instantly scolded myself. I was not going to let myself fall for this guy. Sure, he was charming, mysterious, and dangerous, but that was no reason to go falling head over heels. Besides, I already had a guy. And he was sweet and cute and funny and strong. Plus, their was the slight advantage of him _not_ being human.

I sat up straighter as I sensed something. A portal? That could prove useful. After all, if I didn't have to create my own portal, I didn't have to leave footprints that could be followed. I wonder if the keybearer knew about it. Either way, it was time to find them. I knew they were here at the party; I just needed to draw them out. Hmm, would he recognize and Organization member after all these years? I let my disguise fade slightly; now only the keybearer would see me as I really was.

We finally landed on the island and walked down the beach. I relished the lingering heat, even if the sun was almost gone. The music could be heard before we actually saw the party. Someone had set up a stereo system that was blasting music. There was a structure with multiple levels built into the cliff and at least a hundred people were dancing. Riku and I made our way to the top, where the most popular were dancing. Riku placed his hands on my waist and I felt another chill; he noticed. He pulled me toward him, and we swayed to the hypnotic beat. He leaned forward and murmured in my ear, "You want more?"

I threw caution to the wind and decided to forget the mission for tonight. I hadn't felt like this, hadn't felt anything, in a long time and I was going to enjoy it. I turned and pressed myself against him. "I want everything."

He grinned and pushed me away slightly as he stripped off his shirt, following the example of all the other boys, and some of the girls. He pulled me back into a fierce kiss, our bodies still moving to the beat. I was in heaven, I was _feeling_, I didn't want it to end; but of course, it did. I was pushed away as someone cried, "Riku!" I fell to the ground and looked up, straight down a keyblade and into the face of Sora. My spirits fell. If Sora was the keybearer, the Riku was one of his companions. "Who are you?" Sora demanded.

The crowd was oblivious as Riku pushed Sora away. "What do you think you're doing?" He offered his hand to help me up, but I refused.

I stood calmly and stated, "My name is Xerchel, I have been sent by the King to retrieve the Keybearer and his companions." I let my disguise fade completely so they could see me. It was time to stop pretending and be who I actually was.

Riku stepped away, a look of horror on his face. "Who … what are you?"

I lowered my hood to show my waist-length silver hair and bright green eyes. I pulled a sealed envelope from a pocket and handed it to Sora. "I'm a Nobody and my name is Xerchel; I work for the King."

"She's telling the truth, Riku," Sora said in shock. "This letter is from him."

"So what was Rechel?" Riku demanded. "Just a way to use me to get to the Keybearer?"

"I got carried away," I said calmly. "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"Whatever," he said shortly. "Let's just go."

I turned to Sora. "The girl, Kairi, she has to come too."

"Okay," Sora said. "I'll meet you guys in the cave."

Riku led the way silently as I fought the confusion within me. I could feel his anger and half of me was screaming to finish it, to forget about my mission and go back to the party. My rational side knew I couldn't abandon my family and that, figuratively, my heart belonged to another.

We waited there for what seemed like hours before Sora and Kairi showed up. The entire time there was only an awkward silence between Riku and I. When they finally got there I sighed in relief. "Let's go." I opened the door, not expecting what came next: singing. There were twelve of them, and I knew instinctively that there were two missing, a tenor, Roxas, and a soprano, me. Crap. I turned to the keybearer and told him, "You need to call Roxas."

He looked confused and I mentally swore when he said, "Um, I don't know what you're talking about."

Damn, the King had not prepared me for this. I was not ready to train this half-wit keybearer for his mission. I sighed in exasperation as I realized what I had to do. I grabbed Sora by the front of his shirt, pulled him close, and kissed him.

I hate being a review whore, but I really would like some feedback, and if I don't get it, positive or (constructive) negative, I might not continue the story. Chapter 2 is being written now, and should be up soon if I think people like the story.


	2. Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. I do own this story and my OC, but I'm open to sharing, so just ask.

Yeah yeah, I know it's been like forever since I updated, so I'm not gonna waste space up here talking about the chapter. It's longer than the first one at least.

* * *

Chapter 2: Meetings

Singing, I heard singing. It sounded so familiar, if only I could remember. A … meeting? What meeting? A meeting! I remembered. I struggled to wake up so that I could join the chorus of voices. But, it sounded different. Someone was missing. Xerchel? What was she doing? The singing was interrupted by a kiss. A kiss? Xerchel! But was it real? I hoped so. I struggled harder now, fighting to see her and to join the chorus. Finally! I was free! I opened my eyes and pulled away to see Xerchel, Sora, Riku, and Kairi. What were they doing here? What was I doing here? The questions disappeared as my blue eyes met Xerchel's green ones. That's when I again heard the singing; it was calling us and we had to go.

Xerchel said softly, "Let's go."

I was confused. Sora, Kairi, and Riku couldn't come with us or they'd be killed. "Why are they going?" I asked Xerchel.

"They're not," she said with a laugh. "They're seeing the King."

We stepped through the open doorway and followed Xerchel into the Darkness. When we reappeared on the other side, Sora and his friends were gone. We were in the meeting room, with fourteen chairs rising to different heights from the floor. Everyone was already at his or her seats when we arrived. We took our places and the singing stopped. "So," said Xemnas calmly and emotionlessly. "It seems you've messed up again, Marluxia."

"Again!" Xerchel exclaimed. "How many times do you have to fail before you learn your lesson, Marluxia? You've failed three times now. Do we have to turn you into a Dusk?"

"No!" Marluxia yelled. "I mean … no. I … I can fix this. I swear I can!

"Does it even matter that he can fix it?" Xigbar asked. "He's messed up so many times already. Can't we just kick him out and be done with it?"

"I'm all for it," Saïx said. "Let's do it. Turn him into a Dusk and not have to worry about his failure again."

"Who else is up for it?" Xemnas asked casually. Only four people raised their hands because, as much as we all hated Marluxia, most of us were too lazy to have to go to the trouble of working up the energy to actually turn him into a Dusk. "Fine, Marluxia, it looks like it's your lucky day. Now, why don't you explain to everyone here exactly _how_ you messed up."

"I … I let Maleficent escape," Marluxia stuttered. I was getting tired of this. I didn't need to know what the hell he'd done wrong, I just wanted to get it fixed so we could get out of there. No one in the Organization liked having meetings and being in the same room as everyone else. We tolerated it because we had too, but if one of the top four weren't here, we'd all end up killing each other.

I saw Vexen roll his eyes and whisper something to Lexaeus, who was sitting near him. Lexaeus grinned and nodded. "How do you plan on fixing it?" Vexen demanded.

"I know how to bring Maleficent back using a portal!" Marluxia retorted, some of his fear gone now that he was talking to someone less powerful. "Watch!" He waved his hand and a portal appeared; moments later, Maleficent came stumbling out.

"What is the meaning of this!" she demanded. "I demand that you return me to my domain at once!"

"Your domain is here now, witch," Xerchel snapped. "You have turned against the Organization and for that you will be punished. We gave you a second chance and offered you servitude, but you refused and betrayed us. Now you will be stripped of all your powers and turned into a Heartless."

"Ha! You cannot scare me, silly girl," Maleficent said scornfully. "If you try to take my powers, you will die."

"We shall see," Xerchel said as she, Xemnas, Xigbar, and Xaldin stood. They raised their hands and the spell began. I could see Maleficent's power, purple in color, being pulled from her body and into the others. There was a moment, halfway through, in which I saw Xigbar grimace and he almost stopped. I thought nothing of it until the same thing happened to Xaldin and then Xemnas. Xerchel was the only one not affected and when the spell was over, she looked fine while the others looked strained.

Maleficent, however, looked worse than all three combined. She had collapsed on the floor and was paler than usual. She was gasping for breath and looked astonished. "How?" she asked. "How did my poison not affect you?"

"It was diluted among the four of us," Xaldin said. "Your poison is not so strong when divided into quarters." With a flick of his wrist, Maleficent disappeared, sent to the dungeons until one of them had the time to turn her into a Heartless. "Are we done then?" he asked Xemnas.

"I believe so," Xemnas answered.

We were all relieved that it was over and were standing to leave when Larxene, from my left, screamed, "Wait!" Everyone turned to stare at her. "What are they doing here?" she asked pointing to first me, and then Xerchel. "They've betrayed the Organization and joined forces with the Keybearer. How can we trust them?"

"You are not in the top rankings, and therefore are not privilege to the details," Xigbar said coldly.

"We deserve some kind of explanation," Marluxia said.

"I wouldn't be making demands if I were you, Marluxia," Demyx snapped.

"So you think we should just accept them?" Luxord asked. "Even after all they've done?"

I sighed in exasperation and sat down. I could see other members sitting down, growing interested in the debate. I caught Xerchel's eye and she grinned sympathetically. We were both going to be very bored for the next few minutes as they discussed our trustworthiness as if we weren't there.

"Of course we can accept them!" Demyx exclaimed. "What reason would they have to stop us, especially Xerchel? Her brothers are in the Organization! And Roxas is best friends with Axel."

"Does that mean anything?" Saïx asked. "Roxas has turned his back on us before, and Xerchel could easily betray you and Xemnas. She is a powerful Nobody and Nobodies don't have feelings. She wouldn't feel any remorse if she did betray us."

"But _how_ do you know they would betray us?" Axel asked. "Do you have a concrete reason why they shouldn't be trusted?"

"I know why Roxas can't be trusted," Vexen burst out. "He's betrayed us before. There's nothing stopping him from doing it again."

"He only left to find his other half!" Xaldin said. "You can't honestly say that you would stay here, with the Organization, if you knew your other half was out there somewhere."

"It's still not excusable," Larxene cried shrilly. "He's betrayed us all and Sora knows our secrets know from being inside his head."

Now this was getting ridiculous. "Inside my head?" I said. "Sora's never been _inside my head_! Just because we're two halves of one heart doesn't mean that he can flip through my mind like a book! Sora doesn't know anything about the Organization that he didn't find out on his own!"

"Like we can trust what you say," Luxord said snidely. "For all we know, you could be lying through your teeth."

"Enough!" yelled Xemnas. Thank god, someone was finally taking control of this ridiculous argument before it got out of hand. "I understand that some of you are finding it hard to trust Xerchel and Roxas, but it doesn't matter. I trust them both to do what they must to help the Organization, and they won't sell our secrets to the other side. If any of you have a problem with that, say so now." He glared at everyone and scared them into staying silent. "Good. Now, this meeting is over. I want everyone gone and I don't want any more trouble about these two."

(Kairi's POV)

I still didn't know what was going on. One minute, I'm at the party, the next Sora comes babbling about a portal and going back to see the King. Then, this Nobody has the nerve to _kiss him_! _KISS HIM!! _Sora! My boyfriend! I get that she was just trying to get Roxas, but still, kissing him! And then they both act as if it's no big deal. The whole world is turning upside down, if you ask me. Even Riku's acting funny. He's always so calm, but now he's obviously pissed about something, even though he says he's fine. I don't know what's going on, but here we are, back at the King's castle, and Sora's acting as if everything is totally normal. I can't believe Riku would just ditch Rechel like that too. I mean, he did ask her out, and then he just left her at the party like that? That's mean. Ugh, I can't believe this.

We enter the throne room to see the King talking with Chip and Dale. He finished shortly and beckoned us forward. "Hello," he greeted. "Good to see you got here without any problems. But where's Xerchel?"

"There was a meeting," Sora told him. "She and Roxas went."

Mickey nodded in understanding. "Well, I'm sure she's told you that the world's are in danger again. We're not sure who's controlling the Heartless; you did kill Maleficent. And Nobodies don't have the power to control them. Xerchel and I believe that if we find the source of the Heartless, we can keep them from attacking the other worlds. She will be training you for a few weeks before going with you to eradicate them."

"What about Kingdom Hearts?" Riku asked quietly. "What if the Organization is trying to become human again?"

"We'll just stop them like we did last time," I said almost angrily.

The King shifted nervously. "Yes, well, I was going to have you start training immediately, but seeing as how Xerchel is … late, I think you should go to the Godmothers and get new clothes. I'll show you the way." I had a weird feeling that he was hiding something as he climbed down from his throne and led us to the east wing. There was an awkward silence until we reached a winding staircase. "Go to the top," the King instructed. "The Godmothers will be able to make you some clothes."

"What's going on?" I demanded as soon as we were clear of the King. "Ever since we got here, you two have been acting crazy! Riku, you're angry and pissed, and Sora, you let a _Nobody _kiss you! What the hell is going on? And don't you dare try to lie to me!"

You know what they did? Stand there with their mouths hanging open like idiots. I tell you, it's enough to turn a girl gay. I mean, you might as well use a guy's head for storage, because they sure as hell don't use their brains! It took them a full minute to say something and the only thing they asked was, "What?" Did I not just make myself perfectly clear?

"I asked you what the heck is going on!" I practically screamed. "I do not like being out of the circle!"

The two exchanged a glance which only fueled my anger. I was ready to rip their throats out when Sora finally said something. "It's … complicated, okay?"

That's it, time to scream. "Augh! No, it's not okay! I want to know why you two are acting so weird!"

"This is so very unlike you, Keybearer." I almost fell over in my hurry to see who was speaking. Xerchel stood a few steps above us, Roxas just barely apparent behind her. "To keep you comrades in the dark, I thought you were wiser." She turned to me and continued, "I apologize if you feel I stepped into your … territory. I didn't mean to. I believe you were on your way to have some new clothes made?"

"Yes," Sora answered quickly. He rushed up the stairs, probably trying to distract from the evil glare Riku was shooting at Xerchel. God, what the hell was his problem? An awkward silence formed between us as both Riku and Xerchel stared at each other, neither willing to look away first.

"I'm sorry," she murmured.

"No you're not," he snapped. "You don't have a heart."

"No, she doesn't," Roxas hissed. "But you still don't have to act like a pissed off three-year-old just because things didn't go your way."

"Stop it Roxas," she ordered. "You don't know what I did."

"I don't really care what the hell happened," I butted in. "As long as you guys can just make up and we can fix this problem and _leave_."

* * *

So I'm not that proud of the second part of this chapter, but I had to clear up this Riku/ Xerchel thing, but I didn't do such a great job, so I'll probably have to fix it up next chapter or something. For those of you who might be wondering, King Mickey does know that Xerchel is in the Organization, but he doesn't know about her brothers. Um, I think that's all I'll reveal for now. I like to keep people wondering. You'll just have to figure out whose side she's really on. *evil grin* Until next time.

Oh, and REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
